Unexpected Change
by xXxKimikoxXx
Summary: Driving down a forest path one dark, rainy night, the gang encounters someone unexpected and near death. However, this encounter will leave one member changed....forever. HakkaiXOC Contains language, violence, death.
1. The Meeting

**Many of you may have read my Hakkai one-shots, I hope you enjoyed them. This story idea came to me one night and I decided to write it! Hope you guys enjoy it! Constructive critcism is welcome as well as other comments! Enjoy reading! I do not own Saiyuki.**

* * *

He never really got over her. After her death, he wanted to die, but Gojyo saved him. He thought about her every waking moment and at night he dreamed of her. He often found himself touching the very scar on his belly that was a reminder of the day she died. But Hakkai knew that he had to eventually move on; he couldn't though, his heart wouldn't let him.

As he drove towards the next village with the group, it started to rain. But he drove on through the wooded area; needing to get the gang somewhere that was dry and warm.

_'Funny way this night is turning out. The shadows of the forest and the cold rain remind me of when Gojyo found-'_

"HAKKAI WATCH IT!"

He was snapped from his thoughts from Gojyo's shout and as Hakuryuu swerved with the help of Sanzo's steady hand pulling the wheel hard to the left. Hakkai took control again, steadying out the jeep on the other side of the figure lying in the muddy, puddle covered road.

The four quickly jumped out of the Jeep and ran to the damp figure.

"I smell…..blood…." Goku said as they sprinted towards the figure.

Gojyo approached the body first and knelt down, "It's a yokai…." Carefully turning over the body he gasped, nearly falling on his bottom as he looked down at the semi-conscious female demon in front of him. "It's alive!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious for your powers of perception are incredible." Sanzo stated, flicking the damp cigarette he was trying to light to the ground, growing more and more pissed as the rain continued to pour.

Hakkai shot Sanzo a disapproving look before kneeling down beside the injured woman as she started to speak.

"K-Kill me…n-now…" She sputtered, blood trickling down the side of her mouth before she passed out.

Goku gulped, "Is she dead?"

_'That wound….' _He touched his scar through his damp clothing while looking at her fresh wound, _'is just like mine.'_

"Don't just sit there Hakkai! Do something!" Gojyo shouted at him.

There was the distinct click as the other three quickly looked at Sanzo, only to see him pointing his banishing gun towards the girl's head.

"I have a solution," He muttered as he began to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Hakkai shouted, moving Sanzo's arm at the last second, causing him to shoot inches from the girl's right ear.

"Hakkai you dumbass! What the hell was that?! She's a yokai! As soon as she wakes up you know what she'll do!"

"Sanzo, it's obvious the minus wave hasn't affected her. You've seen that other demons like Kougaiji and Yaone are unaffected, she could be like them!" Hakkai turned to Gojyo. "Pick her up and place her in the front seat, make sure you don't jostle her too much, she doesn't need to lose anymore blood."

Gojyo nodded and picked the girl up, carrying her to the Jeep and placing her in the front like Hakkai ordered before climbing in the back. He was shortly followed by Goku. Hakkai proceeded to take the driver's seat, but looked back at Sanzo who was still standing where the girl once lay. "Coming Sanzo? Or are you going to stay out here in the rain all night?"

"But….the front seat is mine! I can't sit in the back with the kappa and the monkey!"

Hakkai narrowed his eyes at Sanzo, "You just got demoted."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! Stay tuned! **


	2. The Elderly and The Girl

**Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated! I do not own Saiyuki.**

* * *

Hakkai sighed, tying off the bandages over the girl's wound and standing up. He rolled his head side to side, loosing his neck of tight knots before looking down at the unconscious form. Sanzo had some spare demon aura limiters and they slipped the two bracelets over her wrists before they entered the village.

_'She must be strong, if it took two limiters to restrain her aura.'_ He thought to himself while touching his three ear clips.

"I think it's very honorable that you four young men took this injured young woman in."

Hakkai turned and smiled at the elderly woman who let them stay in her home because the inn was crowded. "Well, we greatly thank you for letting us stay in your lovely home."

The elderly woman smiled, "It was nothing. I don't get visitors often and I couldn't turn away some young gentlemen who found an injured girl in the forest. Such a shame that she's injured, but it's fortunate you found her. That's quite an ability you have there young man, chi manipulation."

Hakkai chuckled, "It's nothing really, just something I picked up."

"THIS FOOD IS AMAZING!" Goku semi-shouted before stuffing another meat bun into his mouth while reaching for another scoop of rice.

Gojyo shook his head at the monkey sitting at the dining table, hogging all the food.

The elderly woman took a sad look to her face and slowly walked to Goku. "They starve you, don't they sonny?" She stated, giving a light pat to Goku's head.

Goku laughed then smiled, "Yep!"

"Bullshit! Starve him my ass! WE'RE the ones who are starving!" Gojyo shouted while motioning to Sanzo, Hakkai, and himself.

With uncanny speed of an old woman, she was instantly beside Gojyo, whacking him over the head the newspaper she somehow stole from Sanzo's hands; each word being emphasized by a sharp whack to the noggin', "WE DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE!"

"Jesus Lady! Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Gojyo's torture was ended from his apology and the woman once again smiled.

Sanzo huffed, annoyed his newspaper was stolen; however, slightly amused by the woman's show. He picked up his coffee mug as silence filled the air, taking a sip before propping his muddy feet up on the coffee table. His peaceful revere was broken by the old woman however:

"GET YOUR MUDDY FEET OFF THE TABLE! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Sanzo's eye twitched before he set the mug down and jumped up, "LISTEN YOU OLD HAG-" Gojyo quickly grabbed Sanzo and pulled him away from the woman, holding the arm flailing the gun to the side while using his other hand to cover Sanzo's mouth. Sanzo thrashed wildly in Gojyo's grip as he attempted to charge the old woman while she stood there, shouting and ridiculing him.

"Nnn."

Hakkai blinked, the soft sound went nearly unnoticed amongst the ruckus, but his acute hearing and the close proximity to the girl allowed him to hear her. He knelt down beside the couch again, ignoring the shouting match going on between a semi-mute Sanzo and the aged woman. The girl's eyes slowly opened and he noticed them to be as blue as the midnight sky, but her face contorted in pain as she grabbed her stomach, clutching the wound.

"W-Where….where am I? A-And why…why do I hurt everywhere?" She looked at Hakkai.

Hakkai gave a soft smile, "You're in the nearby village. Our group found you in the forest and we took you in. Sorry about the wound, I did the best I could; I repaired the major damage, but the minor injuries your body will have to heal."

"Guys….sshhh." Hakkai heard Goku say, somehow bringing Sanzo, Gojyo, and the enraged woman under control as they noticed the young girl was awake.

"Thank you…for helping me…" The girl slowly sat up, wincing a bit, before swinging her legs over the couch. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I can't stay around people too long."

The four men and the woman blinked as the girl stood, stretched and headed towards the door, but she stopped. Abruptly, she turned back around.

"Where….where is my necklace?"

"What necklace?" Goku asked, standing up.

Hakkai stood as well, "There wasn't a necklace around your neck when we found you."

The young woman narrowed her eyes a bit, sniffing the air slightly before glaring at Goku, Gojyo, and then Hakkai. "Yokai….you three…" She muttered before turning and dashing out the door into the rain, running towards the village exit, back to where she was found.

Sanzo broke free of Gojyo's grip. "After her!" He shouted, before dashing out after the girl, followed by Gojyo and Goku.

"Please take care of Hakuryuu; we'll be back in a moment." Hakkai stated, before running out after the others.

The elderly woman, severely confused, turned and looked at the little white dragon curled up in a blanket. "Kyuu," it stated before blinking at the woman.

She bent down and petted the dragon gently on the head, "I don't know either."

* * *

**Ooh, things are getting exciting. The girl is awake and knows they're youkai, hmm, I wonder what's going to happen. Keep reading! (Remember to review!) **


	3. A Painful Past Remembered

**Happy New Year! Here's the third chapter! All reviews are welcome! I would really appreciate them! I do not own Saiyuki. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The girl ran, ran in the freezing rain, ran from the people she didn't know, she just ran. Her once red hair was damp and plastered to her neck and face. Her breath came out in little white puffs, her face was the visage of one desperately trying to hide pain but she failed. Her face cringed, she gripped her stomach and she fell forward in the muck. Her breathing became labored as she became more and more soaked by the second. She slowly blinked her eyes open and saw one of the demon aura limiters on her wrist. Quickly sitting up, she tossed it aside, doing the same to the other before doubling over in pain again as she returned to her normal form.

"The necklace….I have to find it…..the necklace…" She mumbled to herself before standing up and staggering forward.

"Miss! Miss stop! Please!"

Her head snapped sharply as she saw the four young men who saved her sprinting towards her. She took a few awkward steps forward before breaking into a run again, but as she gazed forward, she saw it, the blue bead necklace in the mud. She smiled and ran to it, only to be stopped by a sudden over-whelming feeling of dread.

"Sanzo! There are yokai near!"

"Fucking dammit! Hakkai, get that psycho demon girl and let's get the fuck out of here!" Sanzo replied, loading his banishing gun.

The woman bent down to pick up the necklace before a claw tightened around her throat, stopping the men in their tracks.

"Hahaha….I never thought the Sanzo Party would harbor a demon girl. It's her looks, isn't it?" The male demon chuckled darkly as he pulled the girl close to him, holding her by the throat with one clawed hand and the other clutching the necklace near her wound. "She's been wounded I see…hmph, I thought the monk would have killed her by now."

"Trust me, I want to."

The demon roared with laughter before being silenced by the girl. "Give me the necklace and I'll let you leave with your life."

The demon in muddy, tattered rags glared down at the young girl, "If you knew what was best for you, you'd know **I'M** the one who makes the threats around here!"

The girl rolled her eyes before bringing her elbow sharply into the demon's stomach. At the same time she gripped the demon's hand at her throat, bending it backward, snapping the wrist before twisting it around his arm, spinning under the hand while knocking the male demon's feet out from under him, leaving him face down in the mud, and his arm at an awkward angle behind him and the girl's necklace at his side.

She bent down and picked up the necklace while tugging on the male's arm. "I warned you, you bastard."

The demon screeched in pain, "Who are you?! Ahh!"

She dropped her knee hard down on his spine, snapping it in two, and as the male demon died, she replied, "My name is Kimiko, daughter of Hyakugan Maoh, and the only survivor of the clan massacre."

The Sanzo Party stood in shock at the swiftness of her kill; Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo were only broken from their stupor by an angered cry from Hakkai.

"NO!" Hakkai screamed as he ran towards Kimiko with a ball of chi growing in his hand.

Kimiko stood up quickly, placing the necklace around her neck before side-stepping Hakkai's angered attack and knocking him to the ground.

"What's your problem? You save my life and now you want me dead? Great, now I have to watch out for you AND the bald priest over there." Kimiko ignored Sanzo's shouts and the fact Gojyo was restraining him again.

Hakkai rose from the mud, his eyes dark with rage as he glared at the yokai girl. "Tell me! How did you survive?! How did you survive the slaughter of that night, Kimiko isn't it?!"

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at Hakkai and looked him over before gasping softly. "You….you bastard!" She launched her self at Hakkai, knocking him to the ground again, throwing a punch that he easily dodged.

"Gees! Has everyone lost their minds?!" Goku cried as he ran to break up the fight, being quickly followed by Gojyo and a still pissed Sanzo.

Hakkai kicked Kimiko in the stomach, sending her flying back into a tree. After colliding with the tree, she landed on her feet and stood up once again.

"You son of a bitch!" The angered yokai girl was about to charge the yokai convert before being restrained by Goku while Hakkai, who was about to charge as well, was restrained by Gojyo and Sanzo.

"Let go of me! I have to kill him! I have to kill that man!!" Kimiko screamed.

"Sanzo….Gojyo….let me go. She's of the clan that killed Kanan….let…me…go!"

"I have an idea. How about you both shut the fuck up and explain what the hell is going on!" Sanzo shouted in the night, silencing them both and calming them down.

Hakkai sighed, "You're right Sanzo, I'm sorry for loosing my temper." He looked at the girl, "Explain how you survived, please."

Kimiko nodded, "Before I begin, let me just say that my father had an interesting taste in women. After my brother, Chin Yisou, and I were born, my father began having multiple demon mistresses and human women as well. Kanan, the one you spoke of, I remember the night that she was brought to the castle. I was walking on an upper level terrace with Chin, discussing the astronomical alignment of the stars when her saddened screams reached my ears, I stopped and looked down into the entrance hall, only to see her crying and shouting to the guards, begging them to let her go to return to a man named, 'Cho Gonou.' But one of the guards silenced her with a hard smack across the face before continuing to walk her towards my father's chamber. I gripped the terrace hand rail and was about to jump down to set the girl free when Chin stopped me. He told me that the girl played an important role in the future of one man and that I couldn't interfere with fate. I glared at my brother and told him that I wasn't going to stay here and listen to this all night so I left the castle. I didn't return until late that same night and when I did, I saw a severely wounded man leaving the castle….you….Gonou…"

She paused, glaring at Hakkai before continuing, "I re-entered the castle only to find that everyone was dead, well, so I thought until I discovered that Chin was, in fact, alive, but I assume he's dead now since I haven't found him. I digress though. I stumbled through the halls, found my dead mother and father before running out of the castle and turning around, burning it to the ground with my brethren still inside. I cried as the flames burned before standing back up, swearing to get vengeance on the person who did this as it began to rain. And now I am face to face, once again on a rainy night, with the man responsible for the death of so many souls."

"So your brother is Chin Yisou, fucked up man he is," Gojyo stated, "glad Hakkai took care of him awhile back or we'd all be dead. Isn't that right Sanzo?"

Kimiko's eyes widened, "Killing him once wasn't good enough for you?!"

"He had not let go of the past events and was trying to kill us, I had no choice."

"Well, he's not the only one 'who hasn't let go!' "

Hakkai's eyes narrowed at her, "You had the chance to save her and you didn't!"

"I couldn't interfere with fate! What's set is set and if you mess with Fate's plan, bad things happen!"

"You still could have saved her!"

"My entire clan didn't have to die to appease your blood rage! Don't make me out to be the bad person here! I hated my father for what he did to my mother! I had nothing to do with your precious Kanan! Nn!" Her head dropped as she winced in pain from her open wound.

Gojyo whispered, "Hakkai, she makes a good point."

Hakkai's gaze didn't soften as he broke from Sanzo and Gojyo's grasp and briskly began walking back to the village.

"Don't worry Kimiko; I know how to bandage wounds. I'll make sure you're okay," Goku stated as he watched Hakkai walk away.

Kimiko nodded, "Thank you….I'm not making friends here…am I?"

Sanzo spoke, "Kimiko, all I have to say is, you better not fuck up, because I will not hesitate to kill a yokai. And Hakkai, Gonou, won't hesitate to kill you either because of who you are. You mess up once and you're dead." Sanzo walked away as well.

Kimiko sighed and looked down on the ground as she clutched her wound.

"Ah, don't worry about Sanzo and Hakkai. I'm Gojyo, the little monkey is Goku."

"Shut the hell up you water sprite!"

Gojyo continued, ignoring Goku, "They'll warm up to you eventually."

"If I'm sticking around, then I hope they do," Kimiko replied, touching her necklace, _'Chuusin, you'd know what to do….'_

Gojyo, Goku, and Kimiko started heading back to the elderly woman's house, the night's revelations resting on all their shoulders.

* * *

**-dramatic music- Shocking surprises! (Jk) Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks! Keep reading!**


	4. Harsh Words and Hurt Feelings

**Here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy it! Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Remember, I don't own Saiyuki. (Although I wish I did!)**

**

* * *

**"My goodness, you must have been scared to death!" The elderly woman the group was staying with exclaimed. "Thank goodness these fine young men saved you from that disgusting demon's clutches!"

Gojyo gave a noticeable twitch at the mention of "disgusting demons," but Goku, Kimiko, and Hakkai just ignored the woman.

"Yes, I'm quite grateful that the **MEN **shaved **ME** from the demon," Kimiko gave a sarcastic giggle (while twirling one of the returned demon limiters around her wrist), that the woman took no notice of, "What is your name ma'am?"

"Me? I'm Kega. And I'm sure you are; you should be grateful these young boys saved you."

Kimiko gave a wince as Goku tied off the bandages before she lowered the borrowed gray shirt she was wearing, "As I said, I am grateful. And I'm quite grateful that you let us borrow some spare clothing."

Kega smiled modestly, "Well, it's the least I could do while I wash, dry, and repair yours. Besides, my children are all grown, and those spares are the last things I have of them. Good thing they fit. But it really wasn't a problem."

"No, really, we are grateful." Hakkai stated with a hint of malice in his voice that only Kimiko picked up on.

The yokai girl returned his cold glare before Hakkai resumed staring out the window, Hakuryuu sleeping in his lap.

Goku smiled, "There Kimiko, all bandaged up again. Um, Mrs. Kega, do you have any food left? I'm starving." This statement was only emphasized by an audible stomach growl.

Kega laughed before nodding, "Sure, I'll just whip up a batch of meat buns, I'm sure Kimiko is hungry too." With that reply, she turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, that's it!" Goku said once Kega left, standing up, catching everyone's attention, "I'm just not going to sit here while three people hate each other."

"Well if the monkey is going to go all "monk" on everyone, I'm going outside for a smoke." Gojyo stood up, scratching his back through the light brown shirt and dark pants before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pant's pocket before exiting the room.

Kimko sighed, "Goku, it's far more complicated than you thi-"

"Well, at least you and Sanzo could be friends! I mean," his voice lowered to a whisper, "I'm a yokai, Hakkai is a yokai, Gojyo's half, he could at least be your friend! You and Hakkai will have to work out your problems on your own."

Sanzo stood, adjusting his scroll over the black shirt and white pants before approaching Kimiko and Goku, "I'll give you a chance Kimiko. I don't hate her Goku; I'm just keeping a close eye on her."

Kimiko nodded, "I understand Sanzo."

"I'm joining the kappa for a smoke."

Goku smiled as Sanzo left, scratching the fabric of his red shirt on his arm, "Wow, this therapy thing isn't so hard"

Hakkai, however, remained staring at Kimiko, rage hidden in his emerald eyes.

Goku's smile dropped when he saw Hakkai's face, "I'm gonna go check on the meat buns." Goku exited the room as well, pulling up his black pants as he left, leaving Kimiko and Hakkai alone, except for a sleeping Hakuryuu.

"If you apologize to me, I'll apologize to you," Kimiko stated.

"You have to apologize to me first for taking Kanan," Hakkai replied.

Kimiko stood up, "You're being irrational. **I **wasn't the one who took Kanan, **MY FATHER'S GUARDS, **took Kanan. Oh wait, that's an understatement. It was the crow demon clan and then it was my father's guards. And to remind you, I wasn't even there!"

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone dear to you to creatures you once hated!" Hakkai responded, standing up abruptly, causing Hakuryuu to fall to the ground with a sharp 'Kyuu!' cry.

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai bent down, petting the dragon, "I'm so sorry."

"Kyuu!" Hakkai responded, blowing a tiny flame at Hakkai's hand before walking away in search of Goku.

Hakkai stood, glaring at Kimiko again before noticing the sad look on her face as she clutched the blue glass bead necklace around her neck. His gaze finally softened, turning to a questioning one as he asked, "Kimiko? What's wrong?"

She lifted her head, tears slipping from her eyes, "You actually think…..you're the only one….w-who's lost s-someone," her voice cracked, "to c-creatures you hate?"

Clutching the necklace tightly in her hand, she exited the room as Kega and Goku entered, climbing the stairs to the bedroom she was staying in, slamming the door behind her.

Kega blinked, "What's wrong with her?"

Goku stopped in mid bite on his meat bun and looked at Hakkai, "Did you do that?"

Hakkai sighed, "Yes. I guess I've been a little inconsiderate about this whole matter."

"Really," Gojyo said from the doorway, "I heard someone shouting; I came inside and listened to the whole thing. Sounds like you're not the only one who's hurting Hakkai."

Hakkai rubbed his forehead, turning his head a bit, feeling something touch his shoulder, and smiling as he saw Hakuryuu climbing on his shoulder.

"Kyuu."

Hakkai nodded, "You're right. I should go talk to her."

Hakkai walked across the room and past Gojyo, climbing the stairs and walking to Kimiko's room.

Kega blinked and looked down at Goku, "Has he always been able to understand that dragon?"

Goku nodded in reply as he stuffed another meat bun in his mouth.

Kega nodded slowly, "I worry about your friends, sonny."

Goku smiled, "Yep. I do too."

As soon as Goku finished that sentence, a fan collided with his head, "Ow! What the hell was that?!"

"Watch what you say you stupid monkey," Sanzo replied.

Kega only sighed, watching Goku, Gojyo, and Sanzo fight, _'Oh my, what is the world coming to these days?' _

* * *

**Will Hakkai and Kimiko be able to forgive each other? And why is Kimiko so upset? Stay tuned! Remember to review!**


	5. Misconceptions and Talk of Necklaces

**Here's the fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I do not own Saiyuki.**

* * *

Hakkai sighed as he stood outside Kimiko's door. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew that she was upset because he mentioned losing someone, so his logical assumption was that she was referring to her brother or her mother.

'But then again, she did risk so much just for that necklace.'

Hakkai shook his thoughts from his mind, knocked on the door, and waited. Hearing no response, he quietly opened the door and took a step inside.

"Kimiko, I-"

A soft sigh echoed through the dark room and when he looked at the bed, he saw Kimiko curled up on her left side, under the sheets, asleep in the bed. The rain had finally stopped and the clouds had parted, revealing a bright full moon. The light of the pale orb shone through the curtain-less window, down onto her face, giving it a soft glow. Her damp hair looked brown in the light and Hakkai froze.

"K-Kanan…" He whispered as he stepped forward.

All sense went out the window, he approached the bed and knelt beside it. He stared at the sleeping form, believing it was Kanan. His hand stretched out and stroked her damp hair.

"Kanan…." He leaned in, but a hand shoved him back, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hakkai blinked, sitting on the wooden floor, his arms back with his hands pressed to the ground, knees bent, staring at Kimiko holding a pillow over her chest, clutching the glass bead necklace in her hand.

"P-Please forgive me I thought th-"

"THOUGHT WHAT?! THAT YOU'D EXACT YOUR VENGEANCE ON ME WHILE I SLEPT?!"

Hakkai stood, "No, not that at all. I just thought that you looked li-" A pillow to the face stopped him mid sentence.

"Get the hell out of my room!"

Hakkai blinked before quickly leaving, accidentally slamming the door behind him and staring at the tiny dragon on the floor.

"Kyuu?"

"Bad….very bad."

"Hakkai! Everything alright up here man? We heard screaming."

He turned his head and looked at Gojyo standing in the hallway with Goku and Sanzo in the stairwell.

"I thought she was….Never mind…Everything is fine."

"BULLSHIT!" A loud 'bam' was heard and Hakkai blinked as the door shuttered a bit.

Gojyo looked at the door before looking at Hakkai, "Hakkai, go to bed."

Hakkai nodded before walking past Gojyo to his room with Hakuryuu and entered it. Once Hakkai's door had shut, Gojyo turned to Sanzo and Goku and said, "Who's going to go talk to Kimiko?"

"I could shoot her."

"Sanzo!" Goku looked at the monk before looking back at Gojyo, "I could go talk to her. Between Sanzo and you, you pervy water sprite, I'm probably the best choice besides Hakkai."

Gojyo's feelers twitched before replying through gritted teeth, "Alright you damn monkey, you can go talk to her."

Goku glared at Gojyo before nodding. He walked up the last few stairs, past Gojyo and to Kimiko's room.

"Um…Kimiko?" Goku knocked on the door. "Can I talk to you?"

There was a pause, before her voice answered, "As long as Gonou won't be coming in, it's fine."

Goku nodded, glancing at Gojyo and Sanzo before opening the door and entering the room. The door met some resistance as it pushed against a book of some sort, so Goku bent down and picked it up, carrying it to the small nightstand by Kimiko's bed. He placed it on the small table before sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Kimiko…" She turned her attention from the window and looked at Goku. "Do you wanna talk about what happened just now? Or maybe your past?"

She shook her head, "No Goku, it's okay. I'll be fine. I've lived with what happened and there's nothing left to talk about."

Goku nodded; looking around the room a bit before looking back at Kimiko, noticing that the hand she was clutching the necklace in a shaky hand. "Kimiko, are you okay? You're shaking."

Her shaking stopped as she looked at Goku. "I'm quite alright." She looked down at her necklace.

"Where'd you get that necklace?"

Kimiko looked up at him, "Someone very important gave it to me a long time ago. It represents the way humans and demons are all connected," she held up the necklace causing light to be reflected off, not only large blue beads, but brown ones as well, of different sizes, "the large blue beads represent water; the large brown beads represent the earth. The smaller blue beads represent humans while the small dark brown beads represent demons."

"And the small lighter brown ones?"

Kimiko blinked before replying, "They represent half-demons. You see, it shows how no matter who you are; we all draw sustenance, life, from the Earth and water. Therefore, we are all connected," she placed the necklace around her neck again. "I think it's something that everyone has forgotten."

Goku nodded and touched the large gold demon aura limiter on his forehead, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Kimiko looked at Goku, "I'm glad that you're my friend."

Goku laughed and smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're my friend too."

Kimiko and Goku exchanged goodnights before she turned her head and continued staring out in the night as Goku left.

Goku went to his room to sleep, seeing that no one was up. But little did he know that Hakkai was wide awake contemplating so many troubling thoughts.

* * *

**Hmm, what's on Hakkai's mind? Kimiko's finally gained a friend and still has to earn Sanzo's trust. And will Hakkai and Kimiko ever forgive and forget? Stay tuned! And please review!**


	6. Confusion and Forgiveness

**Here's chapter 6! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been busy. I would like to see more reviews you guys. Please review if you like my story! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! Remember, I do not own Saiyuki.**

* * *

_'Kimiko, forgive and forget. Even though you hate the man that killed your clan, you seemed to have moved on when you met me….please....for my sake, forgive Gonou…'_

Kimiko's eyes flew open, waking her from her dream, as she sat up panting. She touched her necklace and closed her eyes, saying to herself, "Chuusin….for you, I will."

She tossed the covers off her, swung her legs off the bed, and planted her feet firmly on the ground and stood up. She looked around the room a moment before starting to put on her dry clothes from yesterday that had been mended.

_'Hakkai, do not hold on to hate. You avenged me, please, move on.'_

_**'I can't Kanan….I can't….'**_

Hakkai woke in the much the same fashion Kimiko did, although he did not know that. He clenched his hands into fists as he lie on his back, staring at the ceiling.

_'Kanan….if I forgive what they did to you…I'm afraid I'll forget you….and I don't want that to forget someone who made me so happy…'_

He woke up Hakuryuu as he stood and walked over to the door, placing him in the hallway before walking back to his bed and straightening the sheets again.

Kimiko, on the other hand, stepped out of her room, dressed in a brown halter top with a black jacket over it. She wore tight, knee length brown shorts under a brown skirt that was split up the sides all the way to her hips. She tied her hair in a ponytail before taking a deep breath and walking to Hakkai's door, she only knew it was his because the others' doors where open. She smiled and petted Hakuryuu, earning a small 'Kyuu' from him before knocking on Hakkai's door.

The door opened after a few moments and her eyes met those of a glaring Hakkai.

"Yes Kimiko, what do you want?"

Kimiko sighed a bit before replying, "I wanted to apologize for my actions. I did have a right to be angry…but once I realized your motives, I realized they were no different than mine," she paused, touching her necklace, before continuing, "I know you have a right to be angry, but, I was seeking vengeance against you until I realized that the world is better without the people of my clan. I almost thank you for doing what you did. But I've come to realize that one can't live in the past. We can only carry what has happened and move forward, learning from what occurred. So, I'm apologizing for my actions and I'm apologizing for the actions of my clan and those men who took Kanan."

She left him standing in the doorway as she turned and walked down the stairs to get some breakfast.

Hakkai only blinked as he whispered, "Her actions were no different than mine? What does that mean?"

He scratched his head before getting dressed and walking down stairs to join the others with Hakuryuu on his shoulder.

_'Maybe….I should forgive and forget….'_

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoyed it! Kimiko's forgiven Hakkai, will Hakkai forgive her? Stay tuned!**


	7. Old Flames and Discovered Pain

****

Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it! Please, please, please leave some reviews! I'd appreciate any opinions about my story!

**

* * *

**

They left the old woman's house after breakfast. Hakkai and Sanzo took the front seats while Kimiko crowded in the back in between Gojyo and Goku. While sitting in the seat, she got an odd feeling that she was in for it.

After an hour or so of driving Gojyo and Goku had started three fights, two of which broken up by Sanzo, the last was ended by Kimiko.

_'She seems to be growing more and more irritable…..could the minus wave be affecting her?'_ Hakkai thought to himself as he drove.

He glanced in the review mirror and saw Kimiko clutching her head in pain.

"Goku, is Kimiko-"

"HAKKAI!" Sanzo jerked the wheel hard left, an odd repeat of the previous day, causing Hakkai to slam on the brakes.

Everyone looked at the cause of the problem and saw a full blood male yokai standing in, what was once the middle of, their path. He clicked his claws together dangerously before slowly turning and staring at the group menacingly with piercing coal black eyes. The group slowly climbed out of the jeep, staring at the demon with sandy hair and pale skin.

"N-No…it can't be…" Kimiko pushed past the guys, slowly walking forward. "Chuusin? Is it really you? I thought you were dead!" She hugged him tightly when she had reached him.

Chuusin stood motionless, not moving, only glaring at the girl hugging him. Kimiko looked up at him with questioning eyes, "Chuusin, are you okay?"

He only smirked before gripping her by the throat and lifting her up by her neck, "Why…did you run?"

Kimiko gasped for air and gripped his wrist, "You t-told m-me too….t-those men c-came to sl-slaughter your clan….y-you told me to run."

Chuusin snarled and tossed her aside before glaring at the four men.

"What do you want?" Hakkai asked, calm, but with malice in his voice as Goku went knelt beside Kimiko.

Chuusin's sharp, but dull, eyes met Hakkai's as he slowly popped his neck, "Me? I just want to kill…" He smirked before charging at Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai.

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "When will they learn that a frontal attack won't work?" He swiftly pulled his banishing gun from his robes and fired at Chuusin; a cry from Kimiko rang out as the bullet connected with Chuusin's heart and knocked him to the ground.

Kimiko rose and sprinted to Chuusin's side, gripping his hand as it grew cold, "Chuusin! Chuusin!" Tears started slipping from her eyes as she dropped his hand and buried her face in her own.

"Kimiko…he was going to kill us….the minus wave…"

"SCREW THE MINUS WAVE GONOU!" She looked at Hakkai, "This wasn't Chuusin….this wasn't him."

She looked back at the corpse of the man from her past, "Chuusin…" She whispered, as she stood, she noticed a small metal object gleaming on the side of his neck.

She bent down and pulled the object off and noticed that Chuusin's eyes gained a gleam in them, even in death. She slowly rose and held out her hand, showing the object to the others.

"Do you four know what this is?" She questioned.

They all shook their heads, Hakkai replying, "No Kimiko. We don't." He turned and began heading back to the jeep, "We need to keep moving and Kimiko, call me Hakkai please."

He started up the jeep as the others climbed back in.

"Hey Kimiko, who was that guy?" Gojyo asked, opening a can of beer and taking a sip.

She sighed before replying, "As you know, his name was Chuusin, he was of the Bear Demon clan. He discovered me wandering in the woods after my clan's massacre. He took me in and we fell in love. He gave me this," she pointed to her necklace, "one night, we were walking through the forest and we came across of group of men calling themselves 'Demon Hunters.' He told me to run and meet me back at the village. He was trying to protect me. I protested but I ended up running. I heard some screams so I slipped back to where they were fighting. I saw Chuusin injured and I thought I saw him die," she paused, sniffling slightly, "but I was wrong. Apparently he was alive. The night you four found me, I was exacting my revenge on the group of 'Demon Hunters' that 'killed' him."

"Woah…" Goku stated.

_'She….She does know what I've been through.'_ Hakkai thought, glancing back at her before turning his eyes to the road.

"All life is suffering Kimiko, get used to it," Sanzo replied, lighting a cigarette.

"You're an asshole Sanzo," she retorted.

Sanzo pulled out his gun, cocked it, and pointed it at her, "What was that?"

"Sanzo put your gun away," Hakkai stated.

Kimiko blinked as Sanzo put his gun away, "Thanks Gon-….Hakkai." She resumed rubbing her forehead, trying to relieve the headache she had after Goku and Gojyo's fight.

Hakkai smiled, "You're welcome."

The rest of the drive to the next village was filled with silence as the group thought about whatever fancied them, except Kimiko and Hakkai. Their thoughts, where filled with questions, about each other's past and the events that just occurred.

* * *

**Well, we finally understand the root of Kimiko's emotions. Will this problem bring Hakkai and Kimiko closer together? Stay tuned!**

* * *


	8. Forgiveness and A Tiny Spark

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been quite busy and I've had writer's block! GRR! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks for those who did review, it really means a lot to me! Remember, I do not own Saiyuki although I really, really, really wish I did.**

* * *

"Ahh….this is nice," Kimiko stated with a contented sigh as she relaxed in the hot spring that was located in the group was resting in for the night.

Kimiko closed her eyes, Chuusin's smiling face flashing in her mind before quickly changing to his dead visage and his corpse lying in the scorching sun then the imaged changed to the small mechanical device she pulled from Chuusin's neck, a vial containing a greenish fluid. Before she opened her eyes, however, the image changed once more to something quiet unexpected, it was Hakkai's face, smiling at her, the emerald eyes dancing-

"Oh Kimiko! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!"

Kimiko jumped and quickly opened her eyes, looking at the man she was just daydreaming about standing with his bare back to her, only a towel wrapped around his waist. She covered herself before climbing out of the spring and wrapping a towel around her own body, but her mind couldn't help but wander.

'His body….is not what I expected it to be….' She shook her head before facing Hakkai again.

"It's alright G-...err…Hakkai. You can turn back around now." Hakkai gave her a nod and he faced her again. She stared at his scar for a moment before she collected her things.

"I'll just go back to my room, it's late anyway." She began walking past Hakkai before his voice stopped her.

"Kimiko…..I just want to apologize….for what I said in the past."

She blinked a bit before looking at Hakkai, "Apologize? For what?"

Hakkai sighed slightly before replying, "I apologize for saying that you don't know what it's like to lose someone to beings you hate. I've fully realized that you've lost your family and your lover to beings you hate, which is more than I can say."

Kimiko looked at Hakkai with tears in the edges of her eyes, "Thank you Hakkai. I forgive you for saying that and I forgive you for murdering my clan. I understand the pain you know. And I'm sorry for my clan's actions. I probably could've done more to stop them."

Hakkai nodded, "Thank you Kimiko. That eases my mind greatly." He smiled down at her and Kimiko blushed, for it was one that was eerily similar to the image she saw in her day dream.

Of course her blush didn't go unnoticed, for Hakkai's cheeks lightly flushed as well. He cleared his throat slightly to ease the tension.

"I'll just head back to my room. Goodnight Hakkai." Kimiko quickly left the hot spring, shutting the sliding hot spring door behind her. She touched the spot on her chest over her heart as she walked, thinking, 'Why….Why is my head spinning? Why is my pulse racing?'

Back in the hot springs, Hakkai sat on a bench, staring at the floor. 'Is….Is this what it feels like?'

He looked towards the door Kimiko exited from and nodding to himself, mentally answering his question with a 'yes'.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's been so long since I've posted. Aside from writer's block, I've been extremely busy. Sorry for it being so short. Anyway, what awaits on the horizon for Hakkai and Kimiko?**


	9. Feelings Realized and A Missed Chance

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Remember, I do not own Saiyuki!**

* * *

The man sat in a dark lab room dressed in a white lab coat, a pale orange shirt, black tie, khaki pants and brown shoes. In his arms, a small white bunny lay at an odd angle while he stared a computer screen, a small green dot flashing in a constant spot.

_'Hmm….I wonder if that's Chuusin.'_

Soon after that thought, the doors to the lab slid open and a servant dropped the body of Chuusin on the floor.

"Dr. Nii, we found his body….the tracker is missing, what should we do?"

Nii stood up and turned, adjusting the bunny slightly before studying the body. He soon replied, "Dispose of it; I have no further use for it."

The servant nodded and picked up the body as Nii faced the computer screen again, pressing a button as the image of Kimiko's room appeared on his screen.

"Hmm, I think I have a new target in mind….what do you think Mr. Snuggles?"

Nii looked down at his bunny before starting to laugh manically, "You said it Mr. Snuggles! You said it!"

______________________________

Kimiko walked over to her dresser and stared at the two objects laying there, the beaded necklace Chuusin gave her and the little vial that was attached to Chuusin's neck. She picked up the mechanical object and studied it for a moment.

_'It looks like it releases some type of liquid….'_

She shrugged before muttering, "I have no need for this." She strode over to her window, opened it, and tossed it outside before returning to her original spot.

_'Chuusin's dead now…for good Kimiko….you have to let go…' _She thought to herself before picking up her necklace.

"I'll carry it with me, not as a reminder of him, but as a reminder of the way the world once was."

____________________________

Hakkai sat on his bed, staring at the broken watch that reminded him of Kanan.

_'Kanan…I'm sorry…but, I've found someone else, someone who makes me feel as great as you used to….I'm moving on Kanan….I think that's what you would want me to do…'_

Hakkai closed the watch and put it away, "I'll keep it, not as a reminder of her, but as a reminder of the day my life changed unexpectedly."

He stood up and strode to the door, _'I have to tell her….'_

However as he gripped the door knob, a scream pierced the night.

"SANZO! HAKKAI! GOKU! GOJYO! YOUKAI ARE ATTACKING!" Kimiko shouted before he heard running down the inn hallway. He threw his door open and ran out as well being followed by the other three as they chased after Kimiko who was already outside, killing demons who where attacking humans.

_'Never thought I'd be saving humans…but my brethren have lost their minds…'_ Kimiko thought as she broke another demon's neck.

She heard a demon scream behind her as she quickly turned and saw the charred body of a demon on the ground close to her and Hakkai lowering his hand.

"Couldn't let him attack you Kimiko," Hakkai stated before he turned and punched a demon.

_'Did….Did he really just do that for me?'_

"KIMIKO! LOOK OUT!" Goku shouted.

Before she could react, there was a stabbing pain in her stomach and darkness consumed her.

* * *

**Will Kimiko be alright and will Hakkai get to tell her his feelings? Stay tuned! Remember to review!**

* * *


	10. Injured Lovers

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! Remember, I don't own Saiyuki!**

**

* * *

**

"Kimiko! Kimiko!"

Her eyes slowly opened as Hakkai's shouts reached her ears and woke her from the darkness that had taken her.

"W-What…Ahhh!" She groaned in pain and tried to grip her stomach but Goku's hands kept them at her sides.

"Hakkai! Hurry up and heal her!"

"I'm working as fast as I can Goku!" The yokai convert looked down at Kimiko and replied, "Kimiko, calm down. An enraged yokai shot his claws through your stomach; I'm healing you as fast as I can."

Kimiko nodded slowly, pain filling her eyes as she tried to relax, "J-Just hurry Hakkai…."

It hurt the chi manipulator to hear his new love's voice laced with pain as he tried to close her wounds.

_'I shouldn't be completely healing her wounds, I'll be severely weakened. But if I don't, the risk of infection will be too high since the villages resources are spread thin at the moment.'_

After several moments of healing outside in the cold, Hakkai finally rested his arms at his sides while he panted rapidly.

"Hakkai, you alright man?" Gojyo asked, flicking some ash off his cigarette.

The green-eyed man slowly turned his head and looked at Gojyo, trying to reply before collapsing from extended chi use.

"Hakkai! Nn..." Kimiko shouted before cringing in pain as she moved next to Hakkai. She stared at him fondly while moving a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Sanzo exhaled a bit of smoke before speaking, "Don't worry Kimiko, he'll be alright."

Goku helped Kimiko stand while Gojyo picked Hakkai up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The wounded demon girl tried to protest but Goku shook his head quickly 'no'. So, she kept her mouth shut as the battered group made their way back into the inn while the other villagers cleaned up the chaos caused by the rogue demons.

* * *

**Now with Hakkai weakened and Kimiko's feelings becoming evident, will something come between them? Stay tuned!**


	11. Leaving and A New Threat

**Sorry it's taken so long! I've been really busy! Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Remember, I don't own Saiyuki.****

* * *

**

The battered group climbed into the jeep and slowly drove off into a grassy plain area. Hakkai, despite being well rested, was still weak from healing Kimiko. Sanzo sat grumpily beside Hakkai, grumbling about how Gojyo and Goku argued all night. The monkey and the kappa sat in the back on either side of the red haired girl who slept on Goku's shoulder.

Goku's stomach rumbled loudly before he gripped his shirt and looked down, "I'm hungry."

Gojyo finally snapped, "WE KNOW! OKAY?! WE GET IT! YOU'RE HUNGRY! YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!!!!!"

Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo sat with similar expressions on their faces, wide eyes filled with shock while Kimiko on the other hand woke up immediately and began coughing like crazy. Hakkai blinked several times before looking back at Kimiko.

"Kimiko, are you okay?"

She nodded briefly before resuming another round of loud coughing.

The group watched her for a moment before quickly looking away as she sat back up.

"I noticed it yesterday when I woke up. It was minor then and I was able to control it, I think the fight and the injuries made it worse."

Hakkai nodded in the rear view mirror before looking ahead at the road.

'I would think that the healing would have healed it, but then again, I was focusing on her wounds and not her cough.' Hakkai sighed before narrowing his eyes, blinking at the faint object up ahead. 'What is that?'

He slowed the jeep down to a stop, a few feet from the object.

"What…What is it?" Goku questioned.

"Dear God….the smell…" Gojyo added, covering his nose.

"But how…." Kimiko said, before holding her wound and climbing out of the jeep looking at the mutilated body of her previous lover.

Chuusin's body was being held up by a pole, in a similar fashion to that of a scarecrow, without his arms held out beside him. Crows had obviously been picking at the corpse because bits and pieces of flesh were missing.

"It's a sad sight to see, isn't it? The mutilated body of someone you loved…," A voice echoed throughout the field.

The group suddenly went on alert as they climbed out of the vehicle, arming themselves and looking around as the feminine voice continued.

"To see the body of a former friend….a former lover….a former teacher…decimated. To see their familiar face, lifeless on the ground is something terrible….to know that you are alone in this world."

The words touched each of their hearts personally, each of their pasts being brought back to the surface, despite how they believed they had moved on.

"Who are you and how do you know what that feels like?!" Hakkai shouted in a commanding tone.

The mysterious voice chuckled before a figured shimmered into view, having been hidden with some for of demonic spell. Her skin was an azure color and she was dressed in red, tattered, priest style robes with black trim running on the ends of the sleeves, the hem and collar of the robes, and around the waist. There were several puffy white scars on the visible skin of her hands and face, marring what was probably once beautiful features. Her hair was an unhealthy, dull shade of gray that was probably once a luminous silvery color. And her eyes, her eyes were eerie, a solid white color with black pupils in the center.

"Damn, you are one ugly bitch," Gojyo commented.

The demon woman growled in anger before replying, "You'll regret that. You'll taste the misery that I feel and the horror of the things you do!"

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

The woman laughed and smiled, her yellowed teeth showing clearly, "Me? I am Ukime. And you will die."

* * *

**Hmm...what will happen to the group now that this** **new threat has appeared? Stay tuned! Remember to review if you liked it!**


	12. Sadness

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! It's the longest chapter! Remember, I don't own Saiyuki and please review this story and others! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tch, like we haven't heard that one before," Sanzo scoffed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

Ukime smirked, quickly whipping out a small knife and throwing it at the pack of cigarettes in Sanzo's hand. Her aim was dead on as it struck the top portion of the pack, causing Sanzo to drop the now ruined cigarettes. The blonde monk's eye twitched as he looked at the scarred woman.

"Now you're going to get it."

Sanzo expertly pulled his banishing gun from his robes and started firing at Ukime, growling in annoyance as she seemed to weave effortlessly in between the bullets while charging towards him. His gun clicked and he cursed silently as he pulled out bullets to reload it. Ukime smirked, seeing her opportunity, and struck Sanzo in the stomach.

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted before charging at Ukime, his Nyoi-bo gripped firmly in his hands as he swung it back before swinging it forward to hit the woman. Ukime cackled and ducked under his attack before gripping his leg and throwing him at Sanzo, who was attempting to stand back up. Ukime howled with laughter as they both toppled to the ground.

"Who's next?!" She shouted, her eyes filling with insanity.

Kimiko started to run at Ukime before a firm grip on her arm stopped her. She looked quizzically at the person whose hand it belonged, and saw it was Hakkai.

"Hakkai, what are you doing?" She asked, "We have to help Sanzo and Goku!"

Hakkai stared at her before replying, "Kimiko, I'm not going to see someone I love get hurt again."

Kimiko gasped softly before watching Hakkai run towards Ukime with a ball of chi quickly forming in his hands, Gojyo running beside him with Shakugetsujou at his side. Gojyo leapt up into the air, swinging his weapon above his head before slicing at Ukime. The demon woman only smirked, gripping the metal staff portion of Shakugetsujou and spinning Gojyo above her head before tossing him to her right. She turned her attention to Hakkai as he sent the ball of chi flying towards her, Ukime jumped into the air and over Hakkai, landing behind him. She quickly spun around and chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"HAKKAI!" Kimiko shouted as she saw Hakkai collapse.

Ukime smirked at the red-haired demon's outburst. She picked Hakkai up off the ground and tossed him at Kimiko.

"Catch!" Ukime burst out into another round of cackling before quirking an eyebrow as Kimiko tossed off her bracelets and smirking as she transformed into a demon, easily catching Hakkai and setting him on the ground gently.

"So, you are a demon after all, although your form is better than mine; paler skin than before, longer ears, and interesting mark beside your right eye there. Hmm, what is that? Three dots and three swirls surrounding the corner of the eye…" Ukime smiled widely and began laughing hysterically, "This is great! A survivor of the Hyagukan Maoh Clan massacre is in love with the one who did it! HAHA! This is amazing! I knew your mother! She had the same marks!"

Kimiko glared at the woman before gently laying Hakkai on the ground and standing up. She didn't say anything as she charged at Ukime.

"You'll regret hurting Hakkai!" Kimiko shouted, which, unbeknownst to her, caused Hakkai to stir as well as the others.

Ukime only smirked as she secretly drew a dagger from her tattered robes, waiting for Kimiko to get close enough to her. When Kimiko was in range, the red-haired girl began throwing punches wildly at Ukime. The blue-skinned woman simply dodged her attacks, weaving in and out of the punches like she did the bullets from Sanzo's gun.

Hakkai's eyes slowly opened, opening to the scene of his new love fighting the insane demon that injured him and the others. He slowly started to sit up before his eyes widened in horror, screaming: "KIMIKO!"

Kimiko felt a horrible pain in her stomach and she looked down. Ukime had thrust the dagger in her stomach, but it didn't end there. Ukime pulled the blade out slightly while gripping Kimiko's shoulder tightly and thrusting the blade back in as well as thrusting her clawed hand completely through her stomach, her hand sticking out of Kimiko's back, just to the right of Kimiko's spine. Ukime dropped the dagger before jerking her arm back out and shoving Kimiko to the ground.

"Blinded by rage….blinded by love…such a weak child," Ukime stated while looking down on the ground.

Hakkai jumped up and tackled Ukime to the ground, catching her off guard and pinning her down.

"How dare you, how dare you!" Hakkai shouted, gripping the woman's throat tightly. Raged burned in Hakkai's eyes as he tightened his grip on the woman's throat, the three silver clips on this ear barely retaining the beast inside him, he glared at her before mercilessly snapping her neck right there.

Gojyo, Goku, and a rattled Sanzo stood a foot or so away from Kimiko, who was lying on her back, crying in pain. Hakkai quickly stood and turned, his eyes watering at the sight of his second love injured before him. He knelt beside her, hovering a hand over her wound and beginning to heal her wound.

"Don't w-worry Kimiko. I'll h-heal you. I-It'll be okay," He whispered, restraining tears in his eyes.

He concentrated on his work before he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked down and saw Kimiko looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"H-Hakkai…it's n-no use."

"Don't s-say that Kimiko! I c-can heal you! I can!"

Kimiko shook her head, "You were already w-weak f-from healing me y-yesterday and then t-the fight….it's n-not possible."

Hakkai slowly moved his hand away and held her gently in his lap taking her hand in his. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Kimiko…you can't die. I love you too much. Please don't go."

Kimiko slowly turned her head and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back, "I-I love you too Hakkai."

Hakkai watched as the light in her eyes faded and her body grew cold.

"Kimiko…..Kimiko….Kimiko!" Hakkai shouted before dropping his head down onto the ground beside hers, tears slipping out of his eyes.

Goku sniffled and wiped his eyes, sad for Hakkai and sad that he'd lost the person closet to a sister he had.

Gojyo stared solemnly at his friend, hiding his sadness for him and the sadness of losing someone who annoyed Sanzo as much as he did.

Sanzo sighed while looking at Hakkai and Kimiko. He knew that pain of losing someone close to him like the others did so he could sympathize with Hakkai. Then he looked at Kimiko, the demon girl he once tried to kill and knew that she, like the other three, was his friend.

Hakkai sobbed silently while thinking, 'Again….Again this has happened to me…I knew I shouldn't have loved again…but my heart won out….I changed from someone cold to love…to loving someone who's clan I hated…if anything…I thank you Kimiko…for changing me…when I thought I never would.'

Gojyo walked over to Hakkai and helped him stand, "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Hakkai nodded before picking up Kimiko's body and looking around, spying a lone tree in the middle of the plain. He slowly walked towards it.

"Hakkai…we don't have time for you to bury her," Sanzo said.

"I know," Hakkai replied, "but I can at least place her body somewhere where someone might."

Hakkai stepped under the shade of the tree and gently placed Kimiko's body under it. He folded her arms across her stomach and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and stood back up, gazing at her one last time before turning and walking back to the others. Hakuryuu had already transformed into a jeep again on the other side of Ukime's body which was strangely beginning to dissolve like Chuusin's body. Hakkai took his seat in the driver's seat, they gang climbed in, and they slowly began to drive away.

No one spoke as the drove farther and farther away from the tree down the smooth dirt road. Sanzo and Hakkai were staring straight ahead, sadness and depression written across the green-eyed man's face, Gojyo stared to the left with no emotion on his face like Sanzo, and Goku stared at the seat next to him.

"It doesn't feel right….without her here…" Goku said slowly.

The others silently agreed.

Dr. Nii stood above Kimiko's lifeless corpse with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his stuffed bunny resting in the crook of his left arm. A cigarette hung lazily from the corner of his right mouth, the light of the sun that shined through the tree leaves reflecting off his glasses. He shook his head slowly from side to side.

"No…no no…..This won't do at all….No no no…This won't do at all," Nii smirked, "will it Mr. Snuggles?"

The bunny gave no response but Nii chuckled a bit.

"I think you're right Mr. Snuggles, we just might have to try that out."

**The End**

* * *

**-tear- Yes, Kimiko is dead. But what does Dr. Nii have in store for her? Review if you want a sequel! I hope you enjoyed this one though!**

**After 5 requests, I'll consider a sequel.**

**After 10 requests, start looking!**


End file.
